


feels like i’ve loved you (from a long time ago)

by hwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/hwiyoung
Summary: He's seven years older than the kid, but Inseong’s fascinated by the stories and backgrounds Chanhee can come up with so effortlessly just by looking at someone.





	feels like i’ve loved you (from a long time ago)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



> [original prompt](https://twitter.com/SF9Prompts/status/817129094731235329); chani sees stories in every word. inseong wants to hear him tell them.
> 
> sorry i changed it a lil!  
> title from eng trans of chanyeol and punch's ost in goblin heh

They’re sitting opposite to each other, and Inseong’s hyper aware that beneath the table that holds a plethora of junk food (three burgers, a box of twenty chicken nuggets, and a _lot_ of chips, to be exact), their knees barely touching. It feels kind of awkward and uncomfortable because he can feel the heat radiating from Chanhee's leg, but he's unsure why he chooses not to do anything.

The younger boy is only holding onto a soft drink bottle, taking occasional sips from it. Beside him is Younghyun, his older brother, munching thoughtfully on a burger.

“What about that person?”

Chanhee tilts his head, his gaze locking onto the tall, dark-haired man Inseong is discreetly pointing to. He’s hand in hand with another man who’s slightly shorter than him. _They look good together,_ Inseong thinks, as he chews on a chicken nugget. His eyes follow them as they walk past, before stopping in front of a clothes shop.

“The couple?”

The taller one holds out a soft blue jumper to the other male dressed in black from head to toe. His face screws up in obvious distaste, and Inseong chuckles.

 

 

_Well, they’ve been dating for nearly a year now, and their anniversary is coming up soon. The tall one’s name is Rowoon, and the guy with the distinctive nose? His name’s Juho._

_They first meet at university – they’re both taking a music course, for fun, not really too serious. Juho makes raps and likes to compose music on occasion. He’s lowkey but actually seriously talented. But before they become friends, he’s been sitting behind the taller guy for a few weeks in their shared lecture._

_Rowoon’s head always, like, seriously no exceptions, blocks Juho from actually fully seeing the lecturer’s notes._

 

 

“That’s literally the worst,” Younghyun groans. He pauses to take a big gulp of his drink before he continues. “Like, you actually make the _effort_ to turn up to a lecture, and then you can’t even see the notes.”

Inseong aggressively nods in agreement while swiping another chicken nugget in his friend’s barbeque sauce.

(Younghyun scowls, “Get your own, dickhead.")

“ _Especially_ when it starts at nine. Don’t even get me started on that asshole in my class.”

“Which one? There’s literally twenty from how much you complain about the people around you." Chanhee rolls his eyes.

“The worst of them all! He literally acts like a child.” At this stage, Younghyun sounds like he’s whining, and Inseong snorts at his friend's overly dramatic manner. “He was talking about how he gave his friend nickname because he reminded him of some kids’ show character.”

Chanhee smirks mischievously. “Are you jealous?”

“I just want him to stop calling me by my English name! I’m not _Brian,_ I’m Younghyun! Is it really that hard to understand?” Here, he throws his arms up, and Inseong laughs, completely unashamed about finding humour in his friend’s struggles. “What the actual hell!”

“Anyway, Chanhee, what happens after?”

 

 

_So after a few days, he gives up and just watches the other male’s computer screen._

_He’s not sure whether to laugh when he sees Tumblr open, and pictures of F.T. Island filling the dashboard. (By the way, Younghyun, he’d totally be a fan of Day6.)_

_It happens every class. Juho hadn’t really pegged Rowoon to be the type to listen to bands, maybe something like English pop music, or indie, because he looks like he’d be a hipster. Just a little. But he makes it his goal to approach Rowoon after the lecture._

_Or he tries._

_Because he doesn’t._

_And not for the next two weeks._

 

 

“Why?” Inseong asks, his eyes widening. “Is he a chicken or something?”

 

 

 _Well it’s because he stalked Rowoon’s Instagram and he’s a freaking literal model. Like, not only is he tall and good-looking, which makes it difficult enough, but he’s a_ model _. He gets lots of sponsorships and tags all the brands in his posts. On the other hand, Juho’s a broke fine arts major. He only got into this university because of a scholarship._

_Approaching Rowoon becomes even more of a challenge for Juho, because although he may look cold-hearted and intimidating as hell, he’s actually quite shy._

_They end up getting partnered for a project and the first thing Juho blurts out is, “You should really dim the brightness on your laptop, I can see your fanboying on your screen every lecture.”_

 

 

Younghyun interrupts with a loud laugh. “That’s got to be one of the most awkward things to first say to someone. It’s like that soulmate AU, if you have the first words tattooed on you.”

His younger brother snorts, and a smile slowly finds its way across Inseong’s lips, bigger than the soft spot that exists for the boy.

Chanhee places his drink down onto the table. “I’m going to the toilet.” He pushes his chair out, and it makes a gross screeching noise. As he stands up, he glances at his two elders. “Take care of my stuff for me, please. Don’t do anything stupid with it.”

It’s just Younghyun and Inseong now.

“Sometimes I wonder if you just hang out with me because of my family.” Younghyun picks at a burnt black spot on a chip, pulling it off and shoving it into his mouth. “Especially my brother.”

Inseong lets the words slip out of his mouth before he’s even processed them. “Maybe I actually do.”

“My family or just my brother?”

He kind of meant it as a joke but the more Inseong thinks about it, it might be kind of saddeningly true. Not that he doesn’t love Younghyun, because the guy suffered through high school with him. There's a certain bond you form with someone when you detest the same things. In their case, it was the Physics teacher who had loved picking on both of them.

“You realise that’s hell creepy?” The blond cocks an eyebrow in vague interest. “He’s like, twelve.”

Inseong rolls his eyes. “Hyun, he’s _sixteen_. Besides, he tells good stories.”

And Chanhee does. Inseong is seven years older than the kid, but he’s fascinated by the stories and backgrounds Chanhee can come up with so effortlessly just by _looking_ at someone.

“Anyone younger than me is literally twelve.” The younger male shoves four chips into his mouth this time. “Are you sure that’s it? If you’re going to hit on my brother, at least let me not be a third wheel.”

Inseong flushes red because that’s _honestly_ not his intention at all (at least, he doesn't think so - there's no way he'd have a crush on a juvie, right?) and Younghyun makes a humming noise.

Maybe he should be have an attitude that's a little less careless and a little more protective of his brother.


End file.
